The Tale of the Sword, the Shield, and the Scythe
by ZekeSword
Summary: A tale of on offensive battler, a defensive battler, and an enstranged battler. Galen the Sword takes a journey through the Unova along with Peter the Shield and others along with a confrontation with their long time archenemy, Lucas the Scythe. OC story!
1. Beginning, Arrival, and Reunion

Hiii! Yes it's me again with a whole new story again! Wheeeee! No worries, I'm still working on my MM fics as well, as a matter of fact, Chapter 9 of the Zero fic is almost done! And yes, this is OC spam but OCs are fun!

**I do not own Pokemon! All rights go to Gamefreak/Nintendo!** (OCs are mine however)

Now that that's out of the way, let's start the madness! Wheeeeeeeee!

* * *

><p>Galen awoke to a very loud blaring from his cell phone. The quick pulsating blaring let him know that it was his great and spontaneous friend. He quickly picked up the phone to read <em>Call from Izzy<em> showing on the screen. He swiftly answered the call.

"Hey Izzy!" he greeted in an attempted grateful but still showed grogginess in his voice, "why the call so early?"

"Galey!" she shouted into his ear, "You must come to the Unova region now!" Galen was taken aback by the sudden shouting.

"Why the rush sis?" Galen asked, as he sometimes treats the 12 year old like a little sister, so he calls her as such.

"Because!" was her reply, "Peter's here because he met a girl here, and there's another girl here you may remember!" Galen jumped upon the first girl that came into his mind: Cassie. He met her on his journey in Hoenn and caught his Salamence there as a Bagon. As he recounted his adventures there with the difficulty of raising Bagon into Salamence, but when it really counted, which was when Cassie was threatened by several Trainers with bad intentions, and Shelgon evolved into Salamence to come through and show its strength. Despite traveling through three regions, he only had about five Pokémon with him. Infernape was his first Pokémon as a Chimchar, and his good friend Peter started at the same time as him who started with Turtwig, now a Torterra. Like Roark and Byron, they had a sword and shield type of battling style. Many of the battles they had were either draws, or wins that were canceled out. It has been accepted that Galen and Peter were equally strong in their own right against each other. Galen rapidly got out of bed and got dressed when Izzy hung up. He threw on his white T-shirt, royal blue jacket and jet black jeans. He walked up to the mirror, which is on a dresser, and retrieved his silver hat that had a sky blue diamond on the front and black bill of the hat and placed it on his bright cyan hair. He looked down at a few picture frames that were toward the left-hand side of the mirror. One had himself and Peter slamming fists together like friendly rivals from the Sinnoh Champions Tournament. Behind himself, an Infernape stood facing the other side smiling, and on the other side behind Peter was a Torterra that appeared to be doing the same thing as Infernape. On the bottom of the frame there was a wooden plaque that read: "Sword vs. Shield / = / Draw" The next one had a picture of himself and Izzy in a side hug, with her Mightyena sitting next to her being petted by Izzy while Galen's Electivire behind him struck an attacking pose. He looked at the last frame that had himself and Cassie in a side hug with her head resting on his shoulder and his head resting on her head, with Galen's Salamence standing behind them and his head above the two of them. Galen smiled at the pictures, more so at the one that had Cassie in it.

_If you are there like Izzy said,_ he thought, _then I won't hesitate to go._ He then bolted out for the back door where his Pokémon were resting, training, having fun, and the occasional full-out fight. Currently, a Staraptor was sitting in a tree resting. Infernape was breaking up a fight between Gengar and Salamence while Electivire was training against a rock. He first walked up to the brawling Salamence and Gengar with the struggling Infernape.

"Hey guys, guys, break it up," he told them, "we have bigger fish to fry now." Immediately, Gengar and Salamence halted their scuffle, freeing up Infernape to relax. "Make yourselves useful for once. Salamence, get Staraptor. Infernape, get Electivire." The two Pokémon performed their orders and returned with Staraptor and Electivire. "Okay ya'll. I got a call earlier and we need to go to a new region!" The party Pokémon shouted in excitement. "We'll fly there with Salamence to the Unova region this afternoon. So everyone," he pulled out four PokéBalls from his bag and held them out, "return for now." The four party Pokémon except for Salamence returned to their PokéBalls and Galen put away the capsules. He then jumped on Salamence's back and Salamence took off and flew south and away from Sunyshore City.

"Salamence," Galen said to Salamence, "I heard that the Unova region is very much south of both Hoenn and Sinnoh. Let's fly that way." Salamence responded with a roar and flew in a more southern direction. After several hours, Salamence flies above the Unova region.

"So this is the Unova region," Galen sighed to himself, "well then Salamence, let's touchdown somewhere and find Izzy and Peter." Salamence roared to acknowledge Galen and flew in a landing behavior. Finally, Salamence lands on the outskirts of a city. Galen thanked Salamence for its assistance and returned it to its PokeBall. He then walked toward the city and identified it as Striaton City from passing by a sign that said the name. He strolled through the city until he found the Pokemon Center, which wasn't hard to find. He walked in and was ambushed by a tackling hug. Galen realized that his attacker was Izzy. She was a darker skinned girl with cut off jeans a little above the knee, a red skin-tight T-shirt and a loose fitting black fleece hooded sweater. Her dark orange hair stopped just short of her shoulders. She appeared to be a true tomboy if anyone ever saw one.

"Hi Galey!" she greeted in a very excited voice, "Yay, you're here!"

"Yes I am," Galen chuckled.

"I know you already know who's here for you, so I'll just cut to the chase," Izzy began, "if you're wondering where she is, battle the Gym Leaders here to see her." Galen was taken aback again by her words.

"Huh?" Galen asked confused, "Gym Leaders? As in plural?"

"Yes," Izzy replied, "three of them."

"Whopee," Galen sighed, sarcastically amused.

"You ready for some battling today?" Izzy asked. Galen was slightly perturbed by the question, as he had spent nearly half of the day flying over to Unova, but one battle didn't seem to bug him much.

"Sure," he replied as Izzy grabbed his arm and nearly dragged him to the Gym. Galen was confused with the restaurant-like setting of the Gym. "Umm, are you sure we're in the right place…?" Izzy jabbed him in the rib cage.

"Of course it is!" she retorted as a man dressed as a waiter with a green-yellow bowtie and hair walked up.

"Good day to you," he said, "I assume you would like to have your reserved battle immediately?" Galen was about to protest but Izzy cut him off.

"Yes!" she replied. The waiter bowed and led them to the battlefield which was in the room beyond the seating area. And Galen beheld at the sight of Cassie sitting in the stands, expectantly waiting for him. The waiter then ran across the battlefield to join two more waiters, a red-haired and blue-haired version of the aforementioned one.

"Hello, we are the Gym Leaders of Striaton City!" the green-haired one began.

"I'm Chili!" the red-haired one introduced himself.

"I'm Cress," the blue-haired one said.

"And I'm Cilan," the green-haired one declared.

"Normally we'd decide who you'll battle based upon your first Pokemon," Chili began.

"But you are not from Unova, so that can't be so easily determined," Cress explained.

"So we decided that we all will battle you at once!" Cilan finished.

"Will you accept this challenge!" Chili asked in an interrogative tone. Galen took a few seconds to speak, since he was forced into this.

"Yes," he replied simply. A referee stepped up onto the podium.

"The battle between Leaders Cilan, Cress, and Chili, versus Galen will now begin!" he declared, "In this triple battle, the Leaders may only use one Pokemon each, and the challenger may use three Pokemon. In addition, no substitutions can be made."

"Alright, go Simisear!" Chili sent out his Pokemon.

"Simipour, I choose you," Cress sent out his Pokemon.

"Go Simisage!" Cilan sent out his Pokemon. Galen looked at the opposing party carefully.

_Hmm, judging from their looks, they seem to be a Fire, Water, and Grass type Pokemon respectively…_ Galen thought and threw three of his own PokeBalls, "Go! Infernape, Electivire, and Gengar!"

"Simisear, Simipour, and Simisage versus Infernape, Electivire, and Gengar, begin!" the referee signaled the start of the match. Chili made the first move.

"Alright Simisear use Flamethrower on Electivire!" Chili ordered.

"Dodge it and use ThunderPunch on Simipour!" Galen quickly ordered. Electivire swiftly dodged the Flamethrower attack and landed home with ThunderPunch on Simipour. "Infernape! Use Stone Edge now on Simisear!" Infernape's eyes glowed blue as blue rings surrounded it that turned into rings of thin rocks that were launched at Simisear, landing an unexpecting blow. Izzy stood and cheered at Galen's counterattack. Cassie simply smiled.

_As strong as always, aren't you Galen?_ She thought.

"Simipour, switch places with Simisage," Cress ordered.

"Upon switching Simisage," Cilan ordered, "use Seed Bomb on Electivire!"

"Dodge it and use ThunderPunch on Simipour, and follow it up with Ice Punch on Simisage!" Galen ordered as Electivire again dodges the attack and counterattacks strongly of its own, leaving Simipour unable to battle.

"Simisage dodge it!" Cilan ordered and Simisage barely got out of the way of Electivire's Ice Punch.

"Infernape use Flare Blitz on Simisage and Electivire use Ice Punch on Simisage once more!" Galen ordered as Infernape and Electivire's attacks connected on Simisage, leaving it unable to battle.

"Grr…" Chili growled, extremely perturbed, "Simisear use Fury Swipes on Infernape and Electivire!"

"Gengar intercept Simisear with Shadow Ball!" Galen ordered, and Gengar stopped Simisear's attack with its own attack. "Now Infernape! Finish this with Stone Edge!" As Simisear struggled to get up, Infernape jumped into the air and launched its Stone Edge attack right upon the weakened Simisear, leaving it unable to battle.

"Simisear, Simipour, and Simisage are unable to battle, therefore the challenger wins," the referee declared Galen's victory. Galen recalled his Pokemon and walked across the field to receive his badge. The Leaders recalled their Pokemon and presented Galen with their badge.

"This is your reward," Cilan began.

"The Trio Badge!" Chili finished.

"How fitting," Galen remarked as he took the badge and walked to the stands where Izzy and Cassie waited for him.

"Galey you were so awesome!" Izzy shouted like a fangirl.

"Congrats Galen," Cassie said and gave Galen a hug.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Galen said as he returned the hug.

"Yes… it has," Cassie replied. With that, the trio left the Gym.

* * *

><p>Epic battle followed up with some romance is sooooo epic! :D (Galen: ZS, don't make me hurt you) And Galen, shush. Up next: Peter the Shield, two couples, and Galen VS Peter!<p> 


	2. Galen VS Peter Part 1

Yay~ moar epicness! But before we get to that...

**I do not own Pokemon! All rights go to Gamefreak/Nintendo!** (OCs are mine however)

Okay, now let's begin epic couples, and BATTLES!

* * *

><p>As the trio exited the Gym, they went to the Pokémon Center to have Galen's Pokémon rest from the battle. As they did so, they decided to rest themselves as well since Galen has not rested since he arrived at Unova. Due to conflicts with room assignments, they all needed to stay in the same room. Izzy decided to sleep and let Galen and Cassie catch up. Cassie had cyan shorts that stopped halfway down her thighs, a black shirt with its sleeves stopped at her shoulders, and her bright red hair done up in a ponytail. There were two beds in the room, so Galen and Cassie sat on the bed that Izzy was not sleeping on. Galen put an arm around Cassie's shoulders.<p>

"So," Galen began, "umm…" Cassie interrupted him by wrapping her arms around him.

"Galen, it's okay," Cassie said, "we're still the same as we were in Hoenn, you don't have to say something long and elaborate to keep me around." She kissed his cheek in reassurance. Galen then put his free arm around Cassie's waist. "How's Salamence doing? All dragony as usual?" Galen chuckled at her question.

"Salamence?" he laughed, "Before we came here he was fighting Gengar over something ridiculous! Infernape was barely able to keep them from beating the crap out each other!" Now it was Cassie's turn to laugh.

"Oh you and your Pokemon…" she sighed, "so strong like men yet still act like boys…" Galen chuckled at her comparison.

"Indeed," Galen agreed. With that, the couple fall asleep in the same bed together. The next day, Galen was still sound asleep while the two girls were awake and preparing breakfast for Galen.

"He sure sleeps a lot doesn't he?" Izzy asked, "And Peter's nearby too, I really want to see them battle each other." Cassie touched Izzy's shoulder to get her attention.

"Izzy," Cassie told sternly, "Galen had a long day yesterday, he flew all day on his Salamence to get here, and had not just a battle, a Gym battle on top of it. He needs to sleep. Peter wouldn't want to battle his rival when he's all worn out." Izzy looked down in realization.

"Oh…" she said, "I…"

"It's okay," Cassie cut in, "I know you're excited but to see a great battle both battlers need to be rested up… and well fed." The girls laughed as they continued to make breakfast. An hour later Galen woke up and got up.

"Huuuuhh?" Galen droned groggily, having just woke up, "Where's my Cassie…?" Cassie heard her name and rushed from her work to greet Galen.

"Morning sleepyhead!" she sang, "How do you feel?"

"Mmm, quite fine if I can just wake up," he replied with a yawn. Cassie smiled and threw her arms around him.

"You must be hungry," Cassie said. Galen wrapped his arms around her as his stomach growled.

"Yep, that'll be my bottomless pit for a stomach," he joked. Cassie giggled at his joke and feeling his stomach growling with her leaning into him.

"I have just the thing for that tummy," Cassie sang as she pulled the 17 year old man to sit at a portable kitchen set making pancakes, sausages, and bacon. "Hun we made you breakfast." She grinned at him, hoping her and Izzy's work was good enough for him.

"…Is it ready yet?" he asked. She smiled as she slid him a plate that had the meal ready.

"Of course it is!" she replied, "I gotta make sure my big and strong battler is ready for the day to start!" Galen chuckled and ate his food heartily. Meanwhile the girls began to eat their own breakfasts. Afterwards, Galen quickly put away the kitchen set while Cassie and Izzy were finishing their breakfasts. He decided to go for a walk around town. As he did so he saw a familiar figure with a girl with her arms around his muscular arm. Galen identified the familiar figure as Peter, with his faded grey jeans, black musclemen shirt with an indigo jacket with the sleeves either cut or ripped off. He had spiked deep violet hair to complement his outfit. The girl was dressed in black shorts that only came down quarter of her thighs, a pink T-shirt with small sleeves, and a white zipper hooded sweater over her shirt. Her magenta semi-long hair came down just past the bottom of her shoulder blades. Peter waved to Galen.

"Oi brother-in-arms," Peter greeted, "Long time no see!" Galen nodded.

"Indeed," Galen replied and pointed to the girl, "and who would this be?" The girl giggled.

"I'm Valerie," she replied, "Peter's girlfriend." Galen nodded at her response. Cassie and Izzy rush up to meet the three.

"Oh my gosh!" Izzy squealed, "Galen and Peter! They need to battle!" Galen, Peter, and Valerie turn to Izzy and Cassie.

"I want to see how strong Peter's rival is," Valerie wondered.

"I've seen both of them battle," Cassie said, "but I've never seen them battle each other." Galen chuckled and turned to Peter.

"I guess our fan-girls want an encore," Galen joked.

"I guess so," Peter laughed, "let's find a good spot to battle in the forest." The group marched off deep into the forest, in search of a large enough clearing for the intense battle that was about to commence. When they did, Peter and Galen readied to battle. The clearing was in an ellipse shape, Galen and Peter standing on the sides of the longer axis. Towards the ends of the shorter axis of the ellipse were shambles and large pieces of bark. The girls gathered themselves on Galen's left side, Peter's right side, and set up some of the shambles and pieces of bark to form a makeshift barrier, knowing that the battle would be very intense.

"Ready?" Peter asked, "Because I'm ready to take anything you got!"

"Always," Galen replied, "because I'm ready to break you down!"

"Then let's get started!" Peter shouted, "This will be a four-on-four single battle with no substitutions, sound good?"

"Fine by me," Galen complied.

"Good," Peter said and tossed a Pokeball, "Togekiss, ready for battle!" In a bright flash, the Jubilee Pokémon appeared hovering over the battlefield.

"Interesting," Galen said as he tossed his own Pokeball, "Staraptor! Mobilize for battle!" In its own bright flash, the Predator Pokémon appeared zooming over the battlefield. "Staraptor! Kick this battle off with Aerial Ace!" Staraptor began its assault, moving swiftly in the air; white whips appear that met at Staraptor's beak appeared as it flew to strike Togekiss. It retreated to its side of the battlefield afterwards.

"So you're going to start like that, eh?" Peter asked rhetorically, "Very well, Togekiss! Use Swift over the battlefield!" Togekiss's mouth begain to glow a sparkling yellow as it sprayed a multitude of stars over the battlefield to Staraptor.

"Staraptor! Use Aerial Ace again!" Galen commanded. Staraptor attempted to swim through the shower of Togekiss's Swift with Aerial Ace, but wound up being pummeled by Togekiss's attack with a series of explosions. Staraptor then crashed on the ground due to the attack and struggled to get back up. "C'mon Staraptor! Get up!"

"I'm afraid that's checkmate Galen," Peter said flatly, "Togekiss! Use Aura Sphere!" Togekiss opened its mouth, and a blue sphere of energy grew and shot at Staraptor, causing a bluish explosion, leaving Staraptor unable to battle. Izzy, Valerie, and Cassie looked on the first match that just ended in Peter's victory.

"Wow… wonder what happened there?" Izzy said bewildered at what just happened.

"Well, it was Staraptor's one Aerial Ace against many Swifts," Valerie reasoned. Galen recalled Staraptor.

"I'm disappointed Galen," Peter continued his flat tone, "I thought you'd give me at least a little challenge at the start. Show me more now, don't hold back!" Galen threw his next Pokeball.

"Gengar! Mobilize for battle!" Galen called out the Gas Pokemon, "Gengar! Use Thunderbolt!" Gengar generated static around itself as it flew toward Togekiss, slowing to a stop to fire a focused discharge of electricity at Togekiss. Togekiss was electrocuted by the attack.

"Now that's what I want to see!" Peter said, interested in the battle, "Give me that fire! Bring in the hurt! Togekiss! Use Air Slash!" Togekiss raised a wing and twirled it around to form a bright cyan ball of energy and threw it at Gengar.

"Gengar! Use Thunderbolt again!" Galen called out. Gengar unleashed another Thunderbolt attack that collided with, and broke through Togekiss's Air Slash attack, to electrocute Togekiss again. Togekiss crashed to the ground, unable to battle.

"Whoa…" Izzy gawked as Peter recalled Togekiss, "they are at one and one now…" Peter threw his next Pokeball.

"Dusknoir, ready for battle!" Peter called out the Gripper Pokemon, "Dusknoir! Use Shadow Punch!" Dusknoir balled a fist, charging it with shadows and threw a punch towards Gengar, the darkness leaving Dusknoir's fist but retained its shape.

"Gengar!" Galen ordered, "Counter that with Shadow Ball!" Gengar brought its hands together, and a ball of darkness formed and Gengar threw it at the incoming Shadow Punch, the attacks neutralizing each other.

"Wow," Izzy gaped at Gengar and Dusknoir, "they must be equally matched…" Cassie and Valerie just looked at each other, and nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Yay for cliffhangers on battles! I know, I'm so evil. :3 Up next, Galen VS Peter continues and Team Plasma!<p> 


End file.
